Snow In Konoha
by The Doll
Summary: Team 7 would be forever broken when 'he' died. Their village shunned them and blamed them for the death of...? [Bit of SasuSaku][Bits of NaruHina]OOC


_Hello Everyone. This is my first tragic fic, so enjoy if you can? Hehe. Hm. It helps to listen to the OST song, Snow in Japan from the Korean Drama, Tree of Heaven.  
_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_**Snow In Konoha**_

A cold winter day. A newly shed blanket of snow. The dead trees stand dieing with the small blades of grass try to pop out from under the snow.

People scurrying about. Work, missions, and academy days. A life in Konoha is easy. A life where you messed up in Konoha is not. As for three members of team seven, today is an ordinary day for what happened just a few days before.

Remember when they were all young and happy? Remember the days of going on kiddy D-ranked missions? Fetching a Feudal Lord's wife's cat. Picking up trash in the river. Then sparing practice... Those were the old days of team seven.

Now, they've matured. Now it's different from those low ranked missions. Now, they find out what being a ninja can really mean. "Kill or be Killed" is the ANBU head quarter's main phrase. Going from small defenseless genins and maturing into sophisticated killing machines ANBUs.

Team Seven.

Kakashi Hatake, leader of their own ANBU squad.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi vessel with unattainable power.

Sasuke Uchiha, the pure Sharingan wielder.

Sakura Haruno, the medical nin for the team.

Team seven is and was the strongest ANBU force in Konoha. Each well respected, and each praised by other. Aspiring academy students looked up to them. Villagers felt protected. Konoha was the best place to live in, until those few days ago on an S-ranked assassination mission.

Team Seven, Mission S-ranked. Find and kill Kisame Hoshigaki and Uchiha Itachi.

Finally, Sasuke would have a chance to kill his hated brother. Finally, Sakura and Naruto would help Sasuke accomplish his first goal. Kakashi had tensed as he read the mission to himself. Something didn't feel right about this. He shrugged it off and a few hours later, the mission began.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Team Seven.

ANBU Force Legacies.

Ninjas of Konoha.

You see, on that mission, something bad happened. Within two days, Konoha heard the news. Finally, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were dead, but not only were they dead. For in order to save someone else's life, a team member of Team Seven, gave their life up. Now, instead of returning to Konoha with four people, Team Seven returned with three living bodies and one rotting corpse.

The Village Hidden in the Leafs didn't even know what happened on that mission, yet they shunned the remaining team members of team seven. They accused them of not being heroes, of not being strong, of not being Konoha Ninjas.

Team Seven was forever broken. Their home village hated them. They were not applying for missions any more. Their strong will was broken when **he **died. They blamed themselves for the death. It wasn't suppose to happen.

All four of them were suppose to come back to Konoha as a one. He'd be getting married soon to his engaged girlfriend and they'd live happy. His two friends would finally be a couple together. Life would have been perfect in Konoha after the mission.

He'd be starting to complete his second goal.

He'd be given the promotion of ANBU head.

She'd be the wife of an Uchiha.

Now it's over. Team Seven's _Uzumaki Naruto_ has died. Their blond headed, blued eyed boy. He left this world far too soon. He betrayed Hinata, his future wife. He hurt Konohamaru and his little friends. Uzumaki Naruto brought the good out in everyone. He managed to always cheer you up, but now he's gone.

Konoha blames Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke for the death. Konoha shuns them for not being able to save the kyuubi boy. Konoha hates them for "purposely" taking away Naruto's life.

They are all wrong.

This was no accident or purpose mistake. Naruto Uzumaki killed himself in order to save the ones he loved. The power of Itachi and Kisame was unbelievable. Such power in the Akatsuki was said before, but to witness an Uchiha and one of the Legendary Swordsmen fight is terrifying.

Thats all in the past now though. Those to missing nins are dead. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi only wished it didn't turn out this way.

Now, on this day, one by one the remaining members of Team Seven go to the graveyard and stop by the Killed In Action tomb. Working their way from bottom to top, Uzumaki Naruto is the first name engraved now. As the first person goes, Kakashi is still shaking from the death.

Kakashi Hatake steps in front of a marble tombstone. Engraved on the stone were the words, "Uzumaki Naruto. Loving friend, boyfriend, leader, and 'brother.' R.I.P." Kakashi touched the marble with his hands and then quickly held back his hand. The touch of Naruto's tombstone was unbearable. Kakashi bent down instead and placed the few Cosmos he had in his hand in front of Naruto's tomb.

"Naruto...you were one hell of a team player. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Kakashi said in a low whisper. He stood up and tried once more to touch the marble tomb. As soon as he touched the smooth surface, he withdrew his hand. Kakashi sighed sadly and turned away. As he turned away from the tomb, he thought of Naruto's last words to him.

_"Protect Hinata-chan Kaka-sensei...please. Tell her..I-I love her and our child..."_

He walked slowly and awaited now in front of the Konoha Gate. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't protect Hinata or your child, forever like you wanted me too..." He had a green back pack along with him.

A few minutes after Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke came. It was unarranged that they'd meet. Sakura stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared at Sakura.

She brought her head down slowly as she began to walk towards Naruto's tomb. Sasuke was silent but followed her to Naruto's tomb as well.

Slowly, Sakura bent down and clasped her hand together while holding her flowers for Naruto. She said a quiet prayer for him and then gently placed the Pink Roses on the right side of his tomb. She noticed the Cosmos in front of the tomb so that must mean Kakashi was already here.

"Oh Naruto...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You didn't need to save me from Kisame!" She cried out. Sakura continued to clasp her small hands as the tears slowly slid down her face. Eyes closed and teeth biting her lower lip, Sakura threw herself onto Naruto's grave. Her arms freely hung around the tomb as she cried harder.

The pink haired woman remembered the fear she felt that day. Watching her best friend, her brother, die willingly to save herself. She remembered when Kisame's sword pierced right through Naruto's stomach. Even if the kyuubi has amazing healing abilities, this wound would not heal.

Sakura cried softer now, as she remembered the last words of her dieing friend. _"Your tears should not fall anymore Sakura-chan...I promise to never make them fall again because I'll swear to be your guardian angel...Good bye S-Sakura-chan..." _And that was the last thing Naruto Uzumaki had said to her.

Sasuke gently held Sakura up as she cried into his chest. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to crush his flowers for Naruto. They embraced for several moments before Sakura's crying deceased. She stood two feet away as she saw Sasuke bend down and place a hand over the engraved letters.

"Naruto...you baka." Sasuke whispered. Sakura heard it but she softly smiled. Her mind drifted off to their genin days once more.

"I could've saved Sakura, but you just to be the hero, right?" Sasuke whispered a bit louder than before. He clutched the Red Carnations in his hand.

"You see what happened now? Hinata's going to give birth in a matter of months but the baby won't have a father..." Sasuke said sadly as he sighed. He looked down at the flowers in his hands. Slowly he placed them on the left side of the tombstone.

"But I promise you Naruto, I'll help keep your child safe just like Kakashi did. Good bye Naruto." Sasuke stood up. He patted the tomb.

"You truly were a worthy opponent, an annoying rival, but the best friend I could possibly wish for." Sasuke closed his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked next to Sakura.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He took out his left hand from his pocket and held it out for her. Sakura took his hand and together they walked to the main gate entrance. A red nap sack on Sakura's back, while a blue one on Sasuke's. They met up with Kakashi finally.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Team Seven. Everyone dressed in black and carrying different colored back packs.

Kakashi, sensei and father figure. Cosmos are the flowers he gave Naruto. They mean peace, and Kakashi dearly hoped that Naruto rest in peace.

Sakura, medical nin and sister/daughter figure. She gave Naruto Pink Roses because they meant friendship, and forever, Sakura and Naruto would always be friends. Even if she didn't exactly love him in their genin days, times changed and now she's lost her best friend.

Sasuke, Sharigan Master and brother/son figure. Even if he had left Team Seven to join Orochimaru, he killed Oro at the age of 15 and came back willingly. The flowers given to Naruto from Sasuke were Red Carnations and they mean Flashy. Now, the Uchiha boy has heard of stories of the 4th Hokage, and how his nickname was The Yellow Flash. Well, due to the resemblance between the 4th and Naruto, Sasuke'll go with the "Flashy Red Carnations" for Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. They take one more look at the village that blamed them for Naruto's death.

Kakashi, blamed for not protecting his student and mistreated just like his father...

Sasuke, called a traitor yet again for not being able to help out his best friend...

Sakura, the worst one affected by the negative comments. Called a weakling and hurt by comments far too descriptive.

The three team members look at each other and nod heads. They turn their backs and take one step before a soft feminine voice calls out to them.

"Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san!" The voice of Hinata Hyuga calls to them. She's bundled up in black as well and looks like she had a few tears shed before.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out. She ran to her friend as Kakashi and Sasuke followed.

"P-please, let me a-accompany you guys on y-your journey..." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hinata-chan...it's too dangerous..plus the baby." Sakura reasoned with her.

"I'll be o-okay Sakura-chan. I-I just really n-need to leave this village as well..."Hinata said. Her lavender eyes were pleading for them to let her come along. Kakashi nodded as did Sasuke. Sakura sighed softly but nodded as well.

"Thank y-you." Hinata gratefully said. She already had her clothes packed and ready to go. Now, together all four adults left Konoha, in search of a new, better life. Hinata softly smiled up to the heavens where she swore she saw Naruto's grin once more. She placed a hand on her bulging belly just as light flurries of snow began to fall.

"Snow..." Kakashi whispered. Sakura raised her hands above her head and caught the snowflakes. Sasuke smirked at his future wife's childish acts. Hinata giggled and smiled once more. Now if only Naruto was here...

-X- 12 Months later-

"Tarento!" Hinata called in the house. Her son was born six months and yet he manages to crawl away from her all the time. Kakashi looked up from his little book and saw the sneaky little boy biting on his pacifier. The silver haired "grandpa" picked up Tarento and gently handed him to Hinata.

"Thank you ojii-san." She joked. Kakashi sighed but let it slid. Now he wondered where Sakura and Sasuke were...

"Hey everyone!" Sakura chimed as she entered the room. Sasuke followed after her. He had flowers arranged nicely in his hands...Ah so thats where they went.

"Gardening?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded. She went over to Hinata and picked up little Tarento-chan or also know as Starry-chan. Tarento meant Star and in Hinata's eyes, her child was as beautiful as a yellow star.

"How's my little nephew today?" Sakura cooed the baby. Although he was just six moths old, he had hair as golden as the sun and eyes like Hinata. Something that made little Tarento special though, were the two lined on the sides of his cheeks.

The baby gurgled in response to his Auntie. Sakura giggled and then bounced the baby in her arms.

"He looks so much like Naruto...You should be proud Hinata-chan. He'll grow up to be just as strong and courageous as his father." Sakura whispered as the baby slowly closed his eyes.

"I am Sakura-chan...I am so proud of him." Hinata said as she took Tarento out of Sakura's arms and took him into their room. She placed the baby in his crib and watched him sleep for a while.

"Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice rang. The two looked at him. "You do know what today is, right?" Both of them nodded.

"Thats why we brought the flowers." Kakashi nodded as he peered out the window. Ten months of living in the Konoha forest where no one would find them. He looked up at the sky through the window and smiled beneath his mask.

_'These kids need me more than ever with little Starry-chan born and soon little Uchiha kids from Sakura and Sasuke. Please Naruto, help me protect them.' _Kakashi thought to himself. He gazed at Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke as they were all watching Tarento sleep. _'Twelve months ago you were here, and you still are here with us, aren't you, Uzumaki Naruto.' _

Kakashi saw the wind pick up some speed as he saw the leaves all dancing around in a circle now. He smiled. "Hello Naruto."

**Fin**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Awe...it's over. Well, here's my fourth little one-shot. It's kinda sad to me but please review! I've read lots of fics with Sakura and Sasuke dieing..but Naruto's the heart of the show man! Once again, R&R!! Oh..if it's a bit confusing, just tell me and I'll try to clear things up a bit for you._

_Peace out,_

_XweaponsXmistressX  
_


End file.
